Argonianin
thumb|300px|Argoniańscy mężczyzna i kobieta, rodzaju archein, z gry The Elder Scrolls OnlineArgonianie nazywani przez siebie Saxhleel – rasa humanoidalnych płazówOd żaby do człowieka – Meekus RalbrekMyths and Legends of the Hist – Cirantille s. 121 , powierzchownie podobnych do gadówOpis argonian w kreatorze postaci ze wszystkich gier, wywodzących się z Czarnych Mokradeł, zwanych czasem Argonią . Ukształtowane z jednego z gatunków miejscowej fauny przez histowieSiew – Marobar Sul s. 29, rasę myślących drzewFrom the records of Ah-Tee, Tree Minder – Ah-Tee, które do dziś są czczone przez argonian. Połączone z nimi i kontrolowane przez zbiorową inteligencję histówOn Argonians – CirantilleThe Blackwater War, Volume 7 – Valenca Arvina, które kształtują również ich rolę w społeczeństwie i ich stosunki między jego członkamiThe Hist's Fire – PegareemThe Argonian Mating Ritual – Valrendil of the Crystal Tower. Naturalnie oddychają zarówno wodą, jak i powietrzemThe Elder Scrolls III: MorrowindThe Elder Scrolls IV: OblivionThe Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, a wypełnione trującą atmosferą mokradła sprawiają, że zarówno, jak i wszystkie zamieszkujące je zwierzęta, są oni odporni na choroby i wszelkiego rodzaju trucizny. Toksyczne bagna i agresywna fauna sprawia, że głąb zamieszkiwanego przez nich lasu jest niedostępny dla żadnej z istot nieurodzonych na ich terytorium, sprawiając, że argonianie nie wykształcili żadnej tradycji wojskowej, podczas gdy w jedynym zbrojnym konflikcie, w którym samotnie uczestniczyli, Wojnie Czarnowody, ograniczali się jedynie do wojny partyzanckiej, wykorzystując znane im środowisko, przeciw niezaznajomionym z nim najeźdźcyThe Blackwater War, Volume VII – Valenca Arvina. Wrogość przyrody mokradeł, nie chroni jednak argonian żyjących na granicach lasu, skąd byli najczęściej pozyskiwani jako niewolnicy przez dunmerów z Królestwa Morrowind. Biologia Cykl życia argonian rozpoczyna się, gdy samica zniesie swe liczne jaja do sadzawki, gdzie następuje połączenie z histem, który nadaje argonianom ich dusze s. 68. Po wykluciu młody argonianin znajduje się w stadium larwalnym, podczas którego, niepotrafiące oddychać powietrzem, kijanki są wypuszczane na bagna gdzie bez pomocy swych rodzicieli, którzy nie opiekują się swoim potomstwem, zbierają się w sporej wielkości masy, zdobywając pożywienie i chroniąc się w roślinności przed drapieżnikami z głębi bagna. Te spore grupy nazywają siebie rodzeństwem, choć nie wiadomo, czy rzeczywiście posiadają tych samych rodziców. Kijanki posiadają jedynie szczątkowe przednie kończyny, którymi łapią swoje pożywienie. W pewnym momencie swojego życia larwalnego histowie decydują się nakarmić kijanki swą żywicą, pod którego wpływem zostają one ukształtowane podług woli danego drzewa s. 121, w tym też momencie drzewo decyduje się jakiej płci będzie osobnikMyths and Legends of the Hist – Cirantille. Histowie kiedyś ujrzały formę ludzi i elfów, po czym uznały ją za im przydatną, dla którego to powodu większość argonian przypomina humanoidalne rasyScaly Steeds of Black Marsh – Ukaspa, Lilmoth Stablemaster, co możliwie tłumaczy, czemu samice mają bezużyteczne piersiThe Elder Scrolls: ArenaThe Elder Scrolls II: DaggerfallThe Elder Scrolls Online. I choć mogą oni formować protoformy argonian na kształt każdego ze zwierząt, zwykle formują ich podług regionalnego humanoidalnego holotypu, z których jest znane pięćArgoniański Klient, Księga IV – Waughin Jarth: * Agacef – charakteryzują się podłużnymi, podobnymi do włóczni pyskami, z pionowymi powiekami oraz różnokolorowym ubarwieniem łusek. Żyją w wewnętrznej części Argonii i uznają siebie jako tych żyjących w największej komitywie z histami. Jako jedyne z żyjących tam plemion nie są agresywni dla przyjezdnych. * Archein – pospolity rodzaj argonian żyjący na krawędzi lasu, którego członkowie biorą i wyprzedają swych ziomków w niewolę, przez co są najpowszechniej występującym rodzajem poza Czarnymi Mokradłami. * Paatru – wyglądem przypominający ropuchy, żyją w centrum Czarnych Mokradeł i jak większość tamtejszych argonian, zabijają obcych na miejscu. * Sarpa – wyróżniają się spośród innych argonian posiadaniem skrzydeł. Jak i inne rodzaje argonian, żyjące w centrum bagien, bez słowa zabijają przyjezdnych. * Naga – wyglądem przypominający żmije z kończynami, pokryty czarnymi, ledwo co połyskujących nocą łuskami, typ argonian, posiadający olbrzymie najeżone haczykowatymi zębami szczęki. Żyją głęboko w bagnach, skąd wychodzą, aby atakować przyjezdnych. Osiągają około 2,1 metra wysokości, we wściekłości prostując się do 2.5 metrówArgoniański Klient, Księga II – Waughin Jarth. Choć potocznieOpis Argonian (Arena) i obraźliwie nazywane jaszczuramiDialog z Crendalem z gry The Elder Scrolls Adventures: Redguard, jedynym czysto gadzim elementem ich fizjologii są pióra, które czasem porastają ich skalp, podczas gdy ich skóra przypomina skórę prymitywnego płaza lub gada, a ich zdolność oddychania pod wodąThe Elder Scrolls III: MorrowindThe Elder Scrolls IV: OblivionThe Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim przez maleńkie skrzela koło uszu, sugeruje, iż są formą neoteniczną jakiegoś z płaza . Badacze jednak zgodnie uznają, iż są one tożsame z płazami, używając ich jako przykładu analogii z innymi potencjalnie płazimi rasamiOd żaby do człowieka – Meekus Ralbrek, sami argonianie posiadają wspomnienia z okresu larwalnego, kiedy byli, niezdolnymi do oddychania powietrzem, kijankami s. 121. Ich głowy zdobią niezdefiniowane przez typ wytwory skórne rogi, kolce, grzebienie i wspomniane pióra. Posiadają ostre kły i pazury, które mogą im posłużyć w razie konieczności do obrony, oraz długi ogon, służący im do wiosłowania w wodzie. Trujące powietrze panujące na Czarnych Mokradłach spowodowało, że jak reszta zwierząt rdzennych dla regionu wykształcili naturalną odporność na choroby i trucizny. W trakcie życia argonian histowie mogą zmieniać ich kształt, jak tylko im się podoba, na przykład zwiększać ich masę i agresywność, czy, w razie braku jednej z płci, zmienić płeć określonych osobnikówA Grand Transformation – Tree-Minder Hleelieek. Gdy drzewa znajdują się w niebezpieczeństwie, tworzą potężne BehemothyThe Elder Scrolls Online. Wpływają oni również na ich zachowania, zwykle pozwalając im działać podług własnej woli, lecz w razie potrzeby, kontrolując nawet całą populację, by wykonała to czego chcą drzewaThe Blackwater War, Volume VII – Valenca Arvina, nie ograniczając się zakresem terytorialnym Czarnych Mokradeł, będąc zdolnym kontrolować argonian w każdym z zakątków świata s. 24. Kiedy argonianin umiera, jego dusza wędruje do drzewa hist, który recykluje ją nadając ją nienarodzonym argonianom. Wspomnienia o poprzednim życiu są utracone w „prądzie rzeki”, terminie bliskimZadanie „The Tree-Minder's Fate” z gry The Elder Scrolls Online, niewystępującym w słownictwie argonian s. 68, pojęciu czasu, ale jeśli wiedza ta jest istotna dla przetrwania histów, zostanie ona przez nich odzyskana. Czasem hist woła jednego z argonian, by zamienili się z inną duszą miejscem w jego ciele, podług tego, co jest potrzebne histom. Kultura Społeczeństwo Argonianie przez większość swej historii żyli w setkach, luźno związanych ze sobą, plemion, które dowodzone były przez pomniejszych królów-kapłanówWilcza Królowa, Księga IV – Waughin Jarth, Mówców-Żywicy, komunikujących się i przekazujących współplemieńcom wolę histów, do której każde plemię sumiennie się stosowałoTribes of Murkmire: Miredancers – Emmanubeth Hurrent, the Wayfarers' Society of Wayrest. Niektóre z tych plemion były dość spore, zrzeszające niemal wszystkich przedstawicieli jednego z typów morfologicznych, w jakich występują argonianie, jednak nie było to zasadą, a jedynym znanym takim plemieniem, byli Naga-Kur, którzy potencjalnie składali się z całej populacji NagTribes of Murkmire: The Dead-Water Tribe – Emmanubeth Hurrent, the Wayfarers' Society of Wayrest. O ile między plemionami zwykł panować pokójTribes of Murkmire: Tribal Conections – Emmanubeth Hurrent, the Wayfarers' Society of Wayrest, poza rywalizacjami i wyrażaniem pogardy w stosunku do nieplemieńców, to okazjonalnie wybuchały między nimi krwawe konfliktyThe Blackwater War, Volume VII – Valenca Arvina, a same plemiona archeińskie słynęły ze sprzedaży argonian innych plemion. Do znanych plemion zalicza się: Adzi-Kostleel Veeskhleel-Tzel zwani też Ghosts (pl. Duchy)Tribes of Murkmire: Ghost People – Emmanubeth Hurrent, the Wayfarers' Society of Wayrest, Wasseek-haleel zwani też Bright-Throats (pl. Jasne Gardła)Tribes of Murkmire: Bright-Throats – Emmanubeth Hurrent, the Wayfarers' Society of Wayrest, Kota-Vimleel zwani też Black-Tongues (pl. Czarne-Języki)Tribes of Murkmire: Black-Tongues – Emmanubeth Hurrent, the Wayfarers' Society of Wayrest, Gee-Rusleel zwani też Miredancers (pl. Bagienni-Tańcerze)Tribes of Murkmire – Emmanubeth Hurrent, the Wayfarers' Society of Wayrest, Tum-Taleel zwani też Root-Houses (pl. Korzenia-Domy)Tribes of Murkmire: Root-House People – Emmanubeth Hurrent, the Wayfarers' Society of Wayrest, Naga-Kur zwani też Dead-Waters (pl. Morowe-Wody), Adzi-KostleelChildren of the Root – Solis Aduro , Hee-Tepsleel, Su-Zahleel, Xit-XahtZadanie „Sap and Stone” z gry The Elder Scrolls Online: Shadows of the Hist, Copper-Eyes (pl. Miedziane-Oczy), Moss-Skins (pl. Mchu-Skóry) i Stone-Piles (pl. Kamieni-Kupy)Dialog z Bond-Guru Topeth z gry The Elder Scrolls Online: Murkmire. W Czwartej Erze, po wybiciu przez nacjonalistycznych An-Xilel s. 29 większości s. 11 niezrzeszonej z nimi populacji Mokradeł s. 45, nieznany jest stan struktury plemiennej argonian. Sami An-Xilel utworzyli pierwszy argoniański rząd i strukturę państwową rządzoną przez króla, władcę Królestwa ArgoniiRządy w Skyrim – Abdul-Mujib Ababheh, jednolicie nadzorowanego na całej swej rozciągłościDialog między Veklem Człowieczym, a Delvinem Mallorym z gry The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim. W ciągu całej ciągłości historii argonian, zarówno w okresie plemiennymTribes of Murkmire: Black-Tongues – Emmanubeth Hurrent, the Wayfarers' Society of Wayrest jak i królestwaRządy w Skyrim – Abdul-Mujib Ababheh, ważną organizacją było Mroczne BractwoRóżne wyznania Cesarstwa – Brat Mikhael KarkuxorRządy w Skyrim – Abdul-Mujib Ababheh Beware the Shadowscales, do którego posyłano młodych argonian wyklutych pod znakiem Cienia. Po dołączeniu do Bractwa, zgodnie ze starożytną tradycją, zwani byli oni Cienistołuskimi, którzy wychowywani byli na najdoskonalszych skrytobójcówRóżne wyznania Cesarstwa – Brat Mikhael KarkuxorScales of Shadow – Nisswo XeewulmThe Dark Husband. Byli i są oni asystą w nowej organizacji państwowejRządy w Skyrim – Abdul-Mujib Ababheh. Religia i zwyczaje Powszechna jest wiara, że histowie w momencie narodzin nadają argonianom duszę s. 68 i są ich życiem pośmiertnym, wierząc, że dusze zmarłych trafiają z powrotem do drzewRemember MeSacred Places – Goes-Here-and-There, przez co oni sami nazywają siebie dziećmi histówA Shallow Pool. Odźwierciedla to również rytuał nadawania imion, następujący kilka lat po wykluciu i metamorfozie, nazywając dzień, w którym to się stało, jego Dniem Nadania ImieniaKeshu: From Egg to Adolescence – Peek-Ereel, Friend and Confidant to Keshu the Black Fin. Wiele z argonian żyjących poza Mokradłami decyduje się przetłumaczyć swe imiona na język tamrielski, rzadkie wśród nich jest, by obstawali przy swoim tradycyjnym imieniuDialog z Madesi z gry The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim. Może się to wiązać z tym, że gdy argonianie opuszczają Czarne Mokradła, poczuwają się do utraty czegoś wewnętrznego, jak połączenia z histamiPath of the Pilgrim. Fakt zarządzania argoniańskimi duszami przez drzewa został udowodniony jako prawdziwy element ich rzeczywistości, gdyż histowie okazjonalnie zwracają pamięć, obraz i duszę wybranych poległych argonian, gdy są oni w stanie im pomócZadanie „The Tree-Minder's Fate” z gry The Elder Scrolls Online. Histowie poprzez ten proces magazynują wszystkie wspomnienia argonian, powodując, że ci z nich, którzy piją ich żywicę, mają do nich dostęp, tworząc umysł zbiorowy argonian, czyniąc ich zachowania podobne kolonii mrówekOn Argonians – Cirantille. Dekrety histów dyktowane przez Mówców-Żywicy, są niepodważalnym prawem wśród argonian, do którego każdy członek plemienia musi się dostosowywaćTribes of Murkmire – Emmanubeth Hurrent, the Wayfarers' Society of Wayrest. Ci kapłani są również odpowiedzialni za zaspokajanie potrzeb plemiennego histaFrom the records of Ah-Tee, Tree Minder – Ah-Tee Histowie są odpowiedzialne za dobieranie partnerów każdemu z argonian, słuchając się woli drzew zamiast własnych pobudek uczuciowych czy seksualnychThe Hist's Fire – PegareemDominion Troops General Order 719a. Odbywa się to w trakcie corocznego rytuału o stałej dacie zbierającego tłumnie, nieposiadających partnera, argonian. Podczas owego rytuału drzewa wybierają osobnik, które mają ze sobą spółkować, by wydali odpowiednie im potrzebom potomstwo, wybierani są oni na zasadzie ustalonych przez drzewa prób, których zwycięzcy zyskują prawo do rozpłoduThe Argonian Mating Ritual – Valrendil of the Crystal Tower. Niektóre plemiona, jak Wasseek-haleel, tradycyjnie na dzień rytuału przyjmują zalotników z okolicznych plemion, poszerzając swoją pulę genetycznąZadanie „Unsuitable Suitors” z gry The Elder Scrolls Online: Murkmire . Choć histowie są niezbędne w procesie dobierania się w pary argonianThe Argonian Mating Ritual – Valrendil of the Crystal Tower, śluby mogą być brane wszędzie i wynikające z niego prawa do wzajemnego spółkowania dwóch osobników są ukazywane przez złote obrączki, każda z trzema ametystami, wykonywane tak by były one unikatowe dla każdej paryZadanie „Dobijanie tragu” z gry The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim. Sama uroczystość małżeńska wymaga wyrecytowania długich przyrzeczeń w ojczystym języku argonianArgoniańska ceremonia – Talen-Jei. Jako że histowie czczą SithisaMonomit, drzewa hist wymogły na swych sługach wiarę w ojca wszystkiego, jako wyższego niż one w ich kulcieVarieties of Faith: The Argonians – Brother Mikhael Karkuxor of the Imperial CollegeThe Trials of Hissmir – Sali-Ze, Hissmir Oblate. Kult przypadkowego stwórcy Aurbis, jest bazą argoniańskiej kultury, będąc podstawowym motywem zdobniczymCrafting Motif 70, Elder Argonian Style – Concordia Mercius, istotą, podług której ukształtowała się swoista argoniańska filozofia życia i ich moralnośćActs of Honoring – Nisswo Xeewulm, życie w tej wierze wymogło również swoiste niuanse ich językaSpeakers of Nothing – Nisswo Xeewulm. Poświęcone mu są ostrza naznaczone krwią wroga, zdobytej w walceInscription found on an Argonian blade, czczą przy tym, tożsamą ze Straszliwym Ojcem, zmianę, jako podstawowy napęd świata, pustkę, jako jedyną poprawną podług świata myśl, oraz śmierć, będącą przyczynkiem dla ich honoru, przetrwania i odrodzenia, oznaczana czczoną przez argonian krwią i przemocąDrakeeh the Unchained's Journal, Page 12 – Drakeeh the Unchained. Przy tym nazywają swój lud błogosławionymi dziećmi Sithisa, radując się z jego przysięgi końca wszystkiego, piękna życia i zgnilizny, która po nim nastąpiThe Father's Promise, pragnąc, by kiedyś cały świat wrócił do ukochanej ojcu nicościThat of Void – Nisswo Xeewulm. Samą nicość czczą jako nadającą formę ich bytom, jako że to ona, będąc brakiem bytu, nadaje mu ograniczający go kształtScales of Shadow – Nisswo Xeewulm. Gdy argonianin zestarzeje się wystarczająco, rzuca się na każde wyzwanie, pragnąc wraz ze swą śmiercią wysłać i inną duszę, jako dar dla Sithisa, ojcaThe Saga of Captain Wereshark, Part 4. Język Jel, język argonian, nie posiada żadnego czasu przy odmianie czasowników, jako że dla argonian czas jest iluzją i każdy moment w cyklu śmierci i narodzin jest jednym i tym samym teraz, co mocno utrudnia im naukę pozostałych języków s. 68. Słowa Jel są trudne do wypowiedzenia przez brzmienie głosek w formie syków i klików, jako że nawet jeśli ktoś spoza argonian nauczy się nim posługiwać, ma trudności z poprawnym wypowiadaniem słów, choć jest w pełni zrozumiały s. 24. Komunikacja jest również w znacznej dozie niewerbalna, opierając się w przekazywaniu informacji na mowie ciała, a same zdania są przedstawiane często w formie metafor, w których niewprawiony mówca może się łatwo zagubićThe Sharper Tongue: A Jel Primer – Lights-the-Way, Mystic of the Mages Guild. Historia Początki i korzenie Argonianie wierzą, że histowie ich stworzyli, aby mogli za nich patrzeć na świat, po którym one same nie mogą chodzić s. 29. Najwcześniejsze wzmianki o histach, pochodzą z epopei Udhendra Nibenu (Ojciec Niben w Aldmeris), gdzie Topal Pilot, w Erze Środkowomeretycznej zapisał swoją podróż dookoła Tamriel, pisząc zapewne o Argonii i jej mieszkańcach: „Cuchnące, złe bagnisko i ludzkie jaszczury”Ojciec Niben – Topal Pilot; przekład i komentarze: Florin Jaliil. Twierdzi się jednak, że argonianie zamieszkiwali Czarne Mokradła już wcześniej w Erze WczesnomeretycznejCykl Linia Czasu, Tom 1: Przed czasami ludzkości – Aicantar z Shimerene. Z dość dużą dozą wątpliwości przypisuje się im budowę XanmeerówKeystones of Loriasel, wielkich piramid schodkowych rozsianych po ArgoniiThe Elder Scrolls Online, zwłaszcza biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że kamienne klucze do nich były przechowywane w głębinach ruin miast barsaebicznych Ayleidów, a same klucze, jeśli noszone przez argonianina doprowadzają go do wycieńczającej śmierci, a jedynymi istotami mogącymi je dotykać bez żadnych szkodliwych efektów byli Kothringi. Warte zauważenia jest, że jedynymi ruinami występującymi na Mokradłach, poza Xanmeerami są ruiny miast Ayleidów, Lilmothiit i Kothringi, mimo czego uznaje się Xanmeery i ich klucze za stworzone przez argonian. Wiadomo też, że pod koniec Pierwszej Ery owa rzekoma, dawna, wysoka kultura argonian już od tysięcy lat nie istniałaThe Blackwater War, Volume IV – Valenca Arvina. Pierwsze kontakty ze światem Niewiele wiadomo, co się działo w Argonii podczas Pierwszej Ery, jako że argonianie bardzo rzadko opuszczali swe bagna. Wiadomo jednak, że już przodkowie dunmerów, chimerowie, napadali na ich ziemie, zabierając ze sobą argonian jako niewolnikówDialog z Ix-Uthą z gry The Elder Scrolls Online, jakiś czas przed VII wiekiem 1EDociekania Dwemerskie, tom I – Thelwe Ghelein, uczony. Pierwsze bliższe poznanie argoniańskiej kultury nastąpiło w roku 1E 1033, kiedy to cesarzowa Cesarstwa Alezjańskiego, Hestra, rozkazała swej marynarce, wyruszyć w głąb Argonii i przynieść jej głowę argoniańskiego pirata zwanego Czerwonym Brammanem, którego napady przysparzały poważnych problemów mieszkańcom południowych wybrzeży Cesarstwa. Marynarka zapuściła się tak głęboko w bagna, jak żaden nierdzenny ich mieszkaniec nigdy przedtem i razem z głową pirata, pokonanego pod dzisiejszym Blackrose, przynieśli ze sobą pierwsze dokładniejsze wzmianki o Argonii i jej mieszkańcach. Bramman nie był lubiany przez samych argonian, którzy postrzegali jego ataki łupieżcze i wprowadzenie niewolnictwa, jako wpływ cesarskich tendencji, przez co nie okazywali wdzięczności Alezjanom, mimo że ci pozbyli się owego rzekomego wpływu . Mimo wcześniejszych nieprzyjemności po spotkaniach ze światem zewnętrznym, po przejściu przez kontynent plagi thrassiańskiej z roku 1E 2200, która dotknęła i ich , w 2260The Royal House of King Eamond – Seneschal Derric Andras of Castle Evermore argonianie dołączyli do Floty Wszystkich FlagJournal of Tsona-Ei, Part One – Tsona-Ei, pod wodzą króla Anvil z Posiadłości Coloviańskich, Bendu Olo i wyruszyli na Thras , gdzie walcząc u boku niemal całego Tamriel, wybili większość sloadówJournal of Tsona-Ei, Part Three – Tsona-Ei i zatopili ich wyspy. Podbój Argonii W 2811 siedemnastoletniTablica na grobie Remana II Cyrodiila z gry The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion Reman II Cyrodiil dowodził armią celem podbicia Argonii i w Bitwie o Argonię rozbił ostatnią zorganizowaną armię argonian, nie podążył jednak za jej niedobitkami w głąb bagien i w roku następnym, 2812, ogłosił te tereny nazwą Czarne Mokradła, uznając je za tereny Drugiego Cesarstwa, w rzeczywistości były one jednak jego prowincją tylko z nazwy. Czarne Mokradła były terenem wciąż nieznanym, choć oficjalnie włączonym do Cesarstwa. Będąc pewien szybkiego awansu na pokonanym terytorium młody generał Bucco, wyruszył w ich ostępy razem ze swym Czwartym LegionemThe Blackwater War, Volume 1 – Valenca Arvina. Nawet lekko głębsze regiony Mokradeł były męczarnią dla ludzi, a wiele oddziałów ginęło w starciu przyrodą lub po prostu gubiło się, by nigdy nie być odnalezionymiThe Blackwater War, Volume 2 – Valenca Arvina. Widząc rychłą porażkę bez posiłków, Bucco zdecydował się rozpocząć budowę Drogi Remana, później nazwaną Bagienną, nikt nie wiedział, dokąd droga prowadzi, teoretycznie mając załatwiać sprawę komunikacji i zaopatrzenia od Cesarstwa, jednak liczne ataki niezorganizowanych argonian bezustannie nękały nieuzbrojonych podczas budowy żołnierzy, a Droga osiągnęła tylko połowę swej długości, nigdy nie sięgając frontuThe Blackwater War, Volume 3 – Valenca Arvina. W 2820 Czwarty Legion Bucco był niemal całkowicie wybity, a generał, straszony buntem, zarządził odwrót do Cyrodiil. Wracając, liczący już jedynie, 350 żołnierzy legion zatrzymał się koło piramidy Xi-tsei, gdzie tajemniczo zniknął. Jak udowadniają badania archeologiczne, zostali oni wszyscy zabici po spotkaniu z jednostką argonian, co ciekawe ponad sto ze szczątków legionistów nie zostało nigdy znalezionych, możliwie świadcząc o wzięciu ich w niewolęThe Blackwater War, Volume 4 – Valenca Arvina. Rada Starszych uznała tę klęskę za obrazę i utworzyli oni na nowo Czwarty Legion, rozpoczynając drugą kampanię Wojny Czarnowody, pod dowództwem bardziej doświadczonego generała, Regulusa Sardecusa, który zdołał koło 2823 odzyskać stracone terytoria. Poza aktywnym rekonesansem jak wykorzystać niekorzystne warunki bagien zwerbował on niezwiązanych z wrogą armią, argonian, których Bucco wcześniej uważał za niegodne zaufania bestieThe Blackwater War, Volume 5 – Valenca Arvina. Sardecus był przekonany, że to bagno jest jego wrogiem, a nie argonianie, tym samym stwierdził, że trzeba je zniszczyć. W efekcie wczesną Deszczową Dłonią 2828 doszło do tzw. Wielkiego Spalenia, kiedy to rozkazano podpalić bagno koło Stormhold, nie zdając sobie sprawy, że bagna są połączone, w ciągu miesiąca ognie losowo zaczęły wybuchać od Gideonu do Soulrest, a cały region stanął w ogniu. Atmosfera wypełniona toksycznymi wyziewami stała się wówczas toksyczna nawet dla samych argonian. Regulus nigdy nie wrócił do Cyrodiil, ponoć umierając w wyniku oparów, lecz historycy uznają, że mógł się za tym kryć odwet lasu z ręki CieniołuskichThe Blackwater War, Volume 6 – Valenca Arvina. Następna kampania generał Lucinię Falco, która wiedziała, że Argonii nie da się zdobyć na jedynym froncie, zwerbowała miejscowych piratów i współpracowała z Diamentową Marynarką, podbijając południowowschodnie bagna i część środka prowincji. Z bazą wypadową w Gideonie, rozbiła legion na setki niezależnych jednostek, atakujących różne strategicznie położone miejsca prowincji, zdobywając cały zachód i wkraczając do jej centrum. Wielkość jednostek uniemożliwiała ostateczne zajmowanie zdobycznych terenów, tak że wojna zmieniła się w wojnę partyzancką, obie strony zmuszone były używać amoralnych i przerażających strategii celem zastraszenia i wykończenia psychiki wroga, tak że między argonianami wybuchły wojny plemienne. W 2836 wojny tajemniczo ustały, a argonianie jakby wytrąceni z transu wrócili do swego codziennego życia, mając wymazaną z pamięci wojnę. Falco szybko, bo w 2837 wykorzystała dziwną sytuację i wcieliła Czarne Mokradła do Cesarstwa. Nieznane są powody, dla których tak nagle i niespodziewanie zakończyła się wojna, choć podejrzewa się histów, którzy poczuli się zagrożeniThe Blackwater War, Volume VII – Valenca Arvina. W Cesarstwie Czarne Mokradła były od początku używane przez Cyrodiilów jako prowincję więzienną, dla tych którzy byli uznani za najbardziej niebezpiecznych przestępców, niemogących być przetrzymywanych w cywilizowanym świecie. Do najsławniejszych z wysłanych tam zesłańców byli, seryjny morderca toporem Nai, heretyk Devir-Mir i oskarżona o zdradę, Tavia Cyrodiil, żona cesarza Remana III, zesłana tam w 2899 . Zarówno cesarscy, jak i tsaesci2920, Pierwszy Siew – Carlovac Townway, wespół stanowiący trzon Drugiego Cesarstwa , nie byli przychylni żadnym ze zwierzoludzi, nigdy im nie ufając. W 2920 zostali oni wykorzystani jako mięso armatnie, razem z khajiicką armią, w bitwie pod Bodrum. Dowodzący prawą flanką, wódz Ulaqth z Lilmoth, został, razem ze swymi ludźmi i khajiitami pod dowództwem Naghei, nadziany na ostrokół postawiony przez dunmerów, dowodzonych przez Viveka. Wydarzenie to nie przydało żadnych korzyści armii cesarskiej. Czarne Mokradła stanowiły również punkt przetargowy w działaniach dyplomatycznych między Cesarstwem a Królestwem Morrowind, jako że w propozycjach traktatu pokojowego, książę Juilek zaoferował pozwolić Królestwu zajmować nieużywane przez Cesarstwo terytoria Mokradeł podług swego uznania2920, Śródrocze – Carlovac Townway. Po upadku dynastii Cyrodiilów i rozpoczęciu Drugiej Ery dunmerowie za pozwoleniem Potentata Versidue-Shaie rozpoczęli ponownie swe kampanie w celu pozyskania ich jako niewolnikówArgonians Among Us – Sil Rothril, zorganizowane pod Wielkim Rodem Dres, który zbudował na nich swój majątek . Sam potentat zwiększył używalność Czarnych Mokradeł jako kolonii karnej, budując słynne więzienie nazywane Różą na ruinach lilmothiickiego Blackrose, a ziemie mokradeł zostały podzielone między cesarskich tyranów, niedbających o swych uznawanych za zwierzęcych, poddanych . Choć ostatecznie Cesarstwo rozpadło się w 2E 430 , to wciąż Mokradła stanowiły własność ludzkich despotów i dunmerskich łowców niewolników. Lata wolności Argonianie nie pozbyli się obcych ze swych terenów do czasu grypy knahateńskiej, która rozpoczęła się w Stormhold w 2E 560 i prędko rozpowszechniła się po całej Argonii, jedynymi z ras, które okazały się na nią odporne byli histowie i argonianie. Podejrzenie padło zarówno na drzewa , jak i argoniańskich szamanów, jako że śmiertelna plaga wybiła wszystkich mieszkańców regionu, pozostawiając płazy i drzewa samych sobie . Plaga jednak nie ograniczyła się do Czarnych Mokradeł, gdy szybko przeniosła się przez Cyrodiil i Elsweyr do ValenRóżne wyznania Cesarstwa – Brat Mikhael Karkuxor, epidemia grypy wybuchła również w zatoce IliacTriumphs of a Monarch, Ch. 10 –''' His Majesty King Emeric. Choć grypa ustała ostatecznie dopiero po czterdziestu trzech latach w 2E 603 s. 7 to zebrała ze sobą swe straszliwe żniwo już przed 2E 582 i w tym czasie w większości już zanikłaThe Elder Scrolls Online, o ile rasy żyjące głównie poza Czarnymi Mokradłami przetrwały przez swą liczebność i oddalenie od epicentrum zarazy, to podług wszelkich informacji grypa wytrzebiła rasę Kothringi, zamieszkującą jedynie Argonię, choć wielu z nich dało radę uciec ze swej ojczyzny w 2E 563, okrętem nazwanym przez mieszkańców kontynentu Karmazynowym, to z obawy przed chorobą nie udzielono im nigdzie azylu. Okręt zniknął ostatni raz widziany na morzu Abeceańskim 20 Deszczowej Dłoni s. 70. Sama grypa sprawiła, że każdy mieszkaniec Tamriel z dala zaczął omijać Czarne Mokradła i argonian, ze strachem posądzając ich o bycie roznosicielami grypyArgonians Among Us – Sil Rothril, co utrzymywało się aż do końca Drugiej EryDialog z Crendalem z gry The Elder Scrolls Adventures: Redguard. Ród Dres jednak kontynuował pobieranie niewolników z Argonii, zaraz po ustaniu grypy nie zważając na przerażenie innych. W roku 2E 572Jorunn the Skald-King – Helgreir Lute-Voice, Bard of Windhelm nastąpiło najdziwniejsze wydarzenie w historii argonian, pierwsze i jedyne, w którym okazali pomoc innym rasom. Kiedy młoda argonianka o imieniu Heita-Meen uciekła z plantacji Dresów, udała się do ojczystej Argonii, gdzie jednak złapali ją archeini, z zamiarem odsprzedania Dresom. W niewoli ujrzała wizję od histów, w której nakazali jej ruszyć z pomocą nordom i dunmerom, przeciwko nadciągającą zagładą od akavirczyków. Heita-Meen zabiła swego argoniańskiego oprawcę i szybko przejęła dowodzenie nad grupą archeinówFrom Argonian to Saxhleel – Vicecanon Heita-Meen, a udając się do Stormhold udało jej się zorganizować wokół siebie armię posłusznych woli histów argonianAgainst the Snakes – Denskar. Rzeczywiście na północy nastąpiła akavirska inwazja, w której kamalowie pod wodzą Ada'Soom Dir-Kamala przeszli przez Królestwo Skyrim, a napotykając niezdolne do pokonania mury Pękniny, wyruszyli zamiast tego przez góry do Królestwa Morrowind, gdzie odpierała ich, przewodząca dunmerom, Almalexia wraz z pomocą nordów, przewodzonych przez króla Jorunna. Choć obie siły zepchnęły kamalów ku morzu, znad horyzontu płynęły posiłki akavirczyków. W tym momencie ukazała się armia argonian, pod dowodzeniem Heita-Meen. Choć dunmerowie z początku przerażeni możliwym powstaniem niewolników potęgującym katastrofę inwazji, szykowali się do odparcia ich ataku, jednak szybko uświadomili sobie, że argonianie przybyli im z odsieczą. Trzy połączone armię wspólnie odparły siły kamalów, a po tym wydarzeniu, zawiązali Pakt Ebonheart, na którego prawie dunmerowie znieśli niewolnictwo, uwalniając argonian. Pakt kontynuował trwanie przynajmniej do roku 2E 580, kiedy to przystąpił do Wojny Sojuszy jako jedna ze stron konfliktuIntroduction to the Lore of The Elder Scrolls Online, jako jedyne ze stronnictw dążące do ustanowienia nowszej, łagodniejszej dla wszystkich ras, władzy cesarskiej, pragnąc tylko pokoju między ludem TamrielThe Time of the Ebonheart Pact – Alla Lalleth, uprawomocniona jako jednolite państwo pod przywództwem Wielkiego Zgromadzenie. Jedynymi, którzy odstąpili od paktu, będąc osobnymi bytami politycznymi, byli, pośród dunmerów, Wielki Ród Telvanni, niechętny odstąpienia od niewolnictwaThe Elder Scrolls Online: Morrowind, a pośród argonian, każdy z terytoriów poza Shadowfen, Thornmarsh i Murkmire, jako że większość argonian uznała, iż dunmerowie powinni byli zbiorowo odpowiedzieć za ich dawne zniewolenie, masowymi egzekucjamiA Free Argonian's Manifesto. Nie wiadomo jak długo, po 582, Pakt zdołał przetrwać, jako że pierwsza wzmianka o niezwiązanych ze sobą nordach, dunmerach i argoniananach pochodzi z roku 2E 852Bitwa pod Sancre Tor, kiedy to Pakt należał już do zamierzchłej przeszłości . Powrót Cesarstwa Podporządkowanie Czarnych Mokradeł władzy Tibera Septima, ze wszystkich regionów Tamriel nastąpiło przedostatnieKrótka historia Morrowind – Jeanette Sitte, w roku 2E 896Krótka Historia Cesarstwa, tom I – Stronach k'Thojj III, cesarski historyk po poddaniu się Aldmerskiego DominiumO Morrowind, Prowincji Cesarskiej – Erramanwe ze Słonecznej Twierdzy i przed wcieleniem Królestwa Morrowind do odbudowywanego Cesarstwa. Podobnie jak i w przypadku Morrowind, Mokradła zostały wcielone na zasadzie pokojowych pertraktacji, a nie pod wpływem agresji wojskowej. Przyczyniła się do tego znana doskonale cesarskim toksyczna i zdradliwa przyroda regionu oraz groźba powrotu grypyDialog z Dreekiusem z gry The Elder Scrolls Adventures: Redguard, dzięki którym, nawet, potężny i ambitny nad wszystko, Tiber Septim zawahał się przed próbą wcielenia Mokradeł do swego państwa. Od następnego roku ozwanym pierwszym Trzeciej Ery, Czarne Mokradła były traktowane ponownie jako prowincja karna, a w ramach Rozejmu z Morrowind, niewolnictwo w prowincji dunmerów, inaczej niż w przypadku innych prowincji Trzeciego Cesarstwa zostało dozwolone, pozwalając im na pozyskiwanie argonian na swój użytek . Próby spożytkowania Czarnych Mokradeł jako źródło pożywienia dla Cesarstwa, wprowadzając doń ekonomię, próbując pozwolić rozwinąć się regionowi i utworzyć w nim cywilizowane społeczeństwo, wielokrotnie nie udawały się przez wzgląd na toksyczne środowisko oraz niechęć argonian i agresywne zachowania wobec przyjezdnych, tak że w pewnym momencie zostały one zaprzestane. Sami argonianie czasem z nieznanych nikomu powodów wyrzynali całe legiony stacjonujących tam żołnierzyWyzwanie dla płatnerza – Mimofon. W roku 3E 396Trzecia era – Jaspus Ignateous, w wyniku czegoś, co by mogło się wydawać niewinną rebelią argoniańskich niewolników rodu Dres, wybuchła krwawa Wojna Arnezyjska, powodem k wojnie były tortury i zamęczenie do śmierci dunmera o imieniu Roris, którego niezłomna postawa wobec argoniańskich oprawców, sprawiła, że pośmiertnie otrzymał on w Świątyni Trójcy tytuł świętegoŻywoty świętych – Świątynia Trójcy. Między 3E 427The Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind, a 432, Król Morrowind, Hlaalu Helseth, zdelegalizował utrzymywane od wieków niewolnictwo, uwalniając argonian i innych niewolników. Choć stosunki między dwoma ludami się po tym wydarzeniu znacznie poprawiły, to od tego momentu argonianie zaczęli coraz to agresywniej napierać na zarówno Morrowind, jak i Prowincję Cesarską próbując odzyskać stracone przed laty ziemie, czyniąc granice niezwykle niebezpiecznymi. Wyzwolenie Przed Kryzysem Otchłani z 3E 433The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion histowie przepowiedziały inwazję Mehrunesa Dagona s. 24 i opanowały umysły argonian w całym Tamriel, wołając ich z powrotem do Czarnych Mokradeł, by ochroniły drzewa przed daedrami s. 29 s. 24Dialog z NPC z gry The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion. Kontrolowani argonianie zostali przemieniani przez histowie, tak by nadawały się bardziej do walki, z nadciągającym z Otchłani zagrożeniem, czyniąc ich swą żywicą szybszymi, silniejszymi i masywniejszymi s. 29. Zmutowani i kontrolowani przez drzewa argonianie naparli na otwierające się Bramy Otchłani z taką siłą, że daedra musiały je zamknąć w Mokradłach s. 15. Po pokonaniu sił Dagona s. 24 oraz po zamknięciu Wrót Otchłani przez Martina Septima histowie rozkazały argonianom zaatakować Cesarstwo i ich odwiecznych ciemiężycieli z Morrowind s. 24. Z tej armii złączonych z umysłem histów argonian wyłoniło się nacjonalistyczne polityczne ugrupowanie zwane An-Xilel, które szybko przejęło dowodzenie nad argonianami, tak że przed piątym rokiem Czwartej Ery, Czarne Mokradła oddzieliły się jako pierwsza z prowincji od Cesarstwa, a w samym roku 4E 5, Czerwonym RokuHistoria Kruczej Skały tom I – Lyrin Telleno, kiedy upadek Ministerstwa Prawdy w VivekCzerwony Rok tom II – Melis Ravel przebudziło uśpiony wulkan Czerwonej GóryCzerwony Rok tom I – Melis Ravel, argonianie najechali na niedobitków katastrofy, efektywnie podbijając południowe ziemie Królestwa Morrowind i wybijając ich mieszkańcówDialog z Adrilem Arano z gry The Elder Scrolls V: Dragonborn, posuwając się daleko w głąb na północ, zabijając dalszych niedobitków wulkanu, wymordowując niemal całą ostałą populację MorrowindDziennik Lymdrenna Telvanni – Lymdrenn TelvanniDialog z Dreylą Alor z gry The Elder Scrolls V: Dragonborn . Do tego ataku ponoć podburzyli ich altmerowie z Aldmerskiego Dominium, lecz wraz z tym aktem stracili u nich wszelkie swe wpływyNarastające zagrożenie, tom IV – Lathenil ze Słonecznej Twierdzy. Ostatecznie argonianie zostali odparci przez Ród Redoran, jednak utrzymali zdobyczne południe. Czystka wewnętrzna W 48 lat po Czerwonym roku w roku 4E 53 s. 165, An-Xilel potajemnie razem z nibenajskim magiem i doradcą cesarza Titusa Mede, Hieremem s. 32, przy użyciu hista z Lilmoth i histów z Otchłani, przywołało do tego świata Umbriel s. 29. Samemu, z resztą, oddanych sprawie wolności argonian, uciekli jak najdalej od niego. Latające miasto pierwsze dotarło właśnie do Lilmoth, gdzie podtrzymywana przez nie armia nieumarłych wyszła z wody i wyrżnęła jego mieszkańców, przemieniając ich w swoje sługi s. 45, zabierając im dusze, napędzające i żywiące mieszkańców miasta z przestwórz s. 53. Miasto przeszło przez całą prowincję w kierunku opustoszałego Morrowind s. 82. Zasięg nekromantycznej armii, wyprzedzającej miasto o setki kilometrów s. 11, wybiła większość argonian, pozostawiając przy życiu tylko ekstremistycznych An-Xilel i garstkę tych żyjących poza granicami Mokradeł. Przez cały czas w trakcie i po swym otarciu się o możliwe wyginięciem, An-Xilel wciąż atakowało, próbujące stanąć na nogi, Morrowind, sięgając nawet w 4E 150 do oddanego im przez nordów, SolstheimHistoria Kruczej Skały tom III – Lyrin Telleno, jednak ci żądni krwi barbarzyńcy zawsze byli odpychani przez przygotowany na nich Ród Redoran. An-Xilel po raz pierwszy w historii argonian utworzyło organizm państwowy, a jeden z nich nosi obecnie tytuł króla ArgoniiRządy w Skyrim – Abdul-Mujib Ababheh. Same terytoria południowego Morrowind obecnie są patrolowane i nadzorowane przez owych argonianDialog między Veklem Człowieczym, a Delvinem Mallorym z gry The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim. Relacje z innymi rasami Argonianie nie posiadają prawdziwych sojuszników wśród innych ras w Tamriel, najbliżsi temu znaczeniu są nordowie, lecz to bardziej tolerowanie ich aniżeli przyjaźń między rasamiPlaga Szarej Dzielnicy – Frilgeth Ujeżdżacz-Koni. Wiele z ras obawia się ich głównie przez kojarzenie ich z wybuchem knahateńskiej grypy, szczególnie w rejonach dawniej przez nią dotkniętych. Sami argonianie przez swą ksenofobię i izolacjonizm niemalżeJournal of Tsona-Ei, Part One – Tsona-EiFrom Argonian to Saxhleel – Vicecanon Heita-Meen nigdy nie okazali przyjaźni obcym, często bardziej skłonni ich powybijać, z rzadka okazując cień tolerancji, wciąż otwarcie oznajmiając, że Czarne Mokradła nie są dla nichWyzwanie dla płatnerza – Mimofon. Chimerowie/Dunmerowie Jako że przez tysiące lat mroczne elfy2920, Śródrocze – Carlovac Townway i ich przodkowieDialog z Ix-Uthą z gry The Elder Scrolls Online, zniewalali argonian i traktowali ich jak zwierzęta, żywią oni do swych dawnych ciemiężców nienawiścią, która nawet w czasie sojuszu z nimi, w ramach Paktu Ebonheart, sprawiła, że część terytoriów argonian odmówiła doń wstąpienia, uzasadniając to tym, że jedyną karą dla elfów z Morrowind za ich występki jest całkowite ich wybicieA Free Argonian's Manifesto. Sami dunmerowie nie myśleli wówczas wiele o argonianach, nie czując do nich żadnych większych emocji poza świadomością ich posiadania i choć wielu z właścicieli niewolników traktowało ich gorzej niż bydło, to znaleźli się tacy, którym się uroiło, że im pomagali, wyciągając argonian z dziczy ku cywilizacjiArgonians Among Us – Sil Rothril. W krótkim okresie pod koniec Trzeciej Ery, wraz ze zniesieniem niewolnictwa w Morrowind przez króla Hlaalu Helsetha, stosunki między rasami trochę się poprawiły. Choć było to nieznaczne na tle tysiącletniej historii niewolnictwa, a sami argonianie zaczęli wówczas atakować każdych przyjezdnych, czyniąc przyjazne kontakty z Morrowind niemożliwymi. Wszystko diametralnie się zmieniło po Czerwonym Roku, gdy argonianie wyrżnęli większość populacji dunmerówDziennik Lymdrenna Telvanni – Lymdrenn TelvanniDialog z Dreylą Alor z gry The Elder Scrolls V: Dragonborn , zostając odpartymi jedynie przez Ród Redoran, gdy w końcu dotarli do ich północnozachodniego terytorium. Od tego czasu dunmerowie zaczęli otwarcie nienawidzić argonian, możliwie na tym samym poziomie co oni ichDziennik Lymdrenna Telvanni – Lymdrenn TelvanniDialog z Dreylą Alor z gry The Elder Scrolls V: Dragonborn . Khajiitowie Pomiędzy rasami argonian i khajiitów występuje słabo wyjaśniona nienawiśćDialog z Ahdarji z gry The Elder Scrolls IV: OblivionDialog z Dar Jee z gry The Elder Scrolls IV: OblivionDialog z Eitarem z gry The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion, której wytłumaczeniem może być fakt, iż mieszkańcy Elsweyr jako pierwsi doświadczyli wyciekającej z Czarnych Mokradeł knahateńskiej grypy, o której wytworzenie podejrzewa się argonian . O ile wiele innych ras miało styczność z tą chorobąRóżne wyznania Cesarstwa – Brat Mikhael KarkuxorTriumphs of a Monarch, Ch. 10 – '''His Majesty King Emeric, to jedynie oni wykazują taką wrogość w stosunku do argonian, gardząc nimi bardziej niż znienawidzonymi przez nich rasami ludzkimi, możliwie uzasadniając ich konflikt jako wynikający z samej bliskości obu regionówThe Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion i sąsiedzkiej nienawiści. Argonianie również nie słyną z miłości do khajiitów, a choć jedynymi aspektami ich wzgardzania kocią rasą są zwykłe niesmaczne dowcipy na ich temat, to nibenejczycy żyjący między państwami obu ras, są świadkami prawdziwej waśni, którą też sami czasem dla zabawy zaogniają. Cesarscy Argonianie od zawsze nie byli zadowoleni z inwazji ani Drugiego, ani Trzeciego Cesarstwa na ich tereny, począwszy od czasów Cesarstwa Alezjańskiego, w którego czasie argoniański pirat Czerwony Bramman, zniewolił część swoich ziomków argonian, co lud Czarnych Mokradeł uznał za wpływ ludzkich zwyczajów z Cesarstwa . I choć z rozkazu cesarzowej Hestry, Bramman został pokonany i zabity, uwalniając argonian spod jego uciśnienia, wciąż uważali oni, że gdyby nie ludzie nie doszłoby do tego . Kampania Drugiego Cesarstwa, która zbrojnie wkroczyła do Mokradeł, również nie była dobrze odebrana, jako że wynikami tego konfliktu, było z początku podpalenie całych MokradełThe Blackwater War, Volume 6 – Valenca Arvina, a potem rozpoczęcie chaotycznej wojny partyzanckiej, w której plemiona zaczęły walczyć wzajemnie ze sobą, ostatecznie doprowadzone do porządku, gdy histowie zarządziły, iż argonianie zaprzestaną walki dla dobra wszystkichThe Blackwater War, Volume VII – Valenca Arvina. Pod rządami Cyrodiilów byli oni albo uważani za obywateli niższej kategorii, albo używani jako tanie mięso armatnie w niektórych bitwach, jakie Cesarstwo prowadziło. Gdy Tiber Septim zagarnął Mokradła traktatem pokojowym, argonianie z oporami przyjęli jego władzę, choć czasem wyrzynali oni Legiony stacjonujące w ich prowincji, a nikt nie potrafił określić dokładnie, kto z nich za tym stałWyzwanie dla płatnerza – Mimofon. Ewentualnie po Kryzysie Otchłani bez sentymentów odeszli od rozpadającego się CesarstwaHistoria Kruczej Skały tom I – Lyrin Telleno. Trudno szukać konfliktów na tle rasowym na tym polu, bardziej na tle politycznym, choć prawdą jest, że sami nibenejscy cesarscy, nigdy za bardzo nie kochali żadnej z graniczących z nimi prowincji zwierzoludziDialog z Hrabiną Alessią Caro z gry The Elder Scrolls IV: OblivionDialog z Julittą Plotius z gry The Elder Scrolls IV: OblivionDialog z Betto Plotiusem z gry The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion, otwarcie krytykując ich jako stojących za całym kryminalnym półświatkiem i stanowiąc większość bezrobotnychPrzewodnik po Leyawiin – Alessia OttusPrzewodnik po Bravil – Alessia Ottus. Z rzadka dla zabawy zaogniający konflikt istniejący między khajiitami, a argonianami. Choć gdy An-Xilel przywołało Umbriel, by pozbyć się zarówno argonian nieoddanych ich ekstremistycznej sprawie oraz zamieszkujących ich terytoria cesarskich s. 29, wątpliwym jest by którykolwiek z ludzi, nienależących do wyższych oficerów Legionu i dworem cesarskim, wiedział, że za tym stoją s. 32. Nordowie Jedynym kontaktem, jaki mieli między sobą nordowie i argonianie, było członkostwo na równych prawach w Pakcie Ebonheart, które zakłada się, wpłynęło wówczas pozytywnie na ich wzajemną relację, choć obecnie nie da się zauważyć pamięci o tym dawnym sojuszu u obu ze stronIntroduction to the Lore of The Elder Scrolls Online. W Czwartej Erze część argonian będących na przymusowej migracji na całe Tamriel, w związku z rządami morderczych An-Xilel s. 45, znalazła swe miejsce w Skyrim, głównie pracując w dokach Wichrowego Tronu. Na ogół byli postrzegani pozytywnie przez mieszkańców i władzę, jako że w odróżnieniu od również mieszkających tam dunmerskich imigrantów, starali się oni pracować na swoje utrzymaniePlaga Szarej Dzielnicy – Frilgeth Ujeżdżacz-Koni. Choć oczywiście nie brakowało tych, którym się nie podobają imigranci żadnej maściDialog z Suvaris Atheron z gry The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim . Sami argonianie są zwykle zadowoleni ze swej pracyDialog z Shahvee z gry The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, choć są gorzej traktowani niż norscy pracownicy i nie wolno im przebywać za murami miastaDialog z Poznaje-Wiele-Moczarów z gry The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim . Tęskno im też do swobody dziczy Czarnych Mokradeł, zwłaszcza starszym z nichDialog z Stoi-Na-Płyciźnie z gry The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim . Altmerowie Nieznanym jest wpływ, jaki posiadali altmerowie na argonian, jednak jakikolwiek by on nie był, zanikł on całkowicie po popchnięciu ich do ataku na, zniszczone po Czerwonym Roku, Królestwo MorrowindNarastające zagrożenie, tom IV – Lathenil ze Słonecznej Twierdzy. Ciekawostki * Przez dłuższy czas utrzymywało się, że argonianie są spokrewnieni z jaszczurowcami (Ludźmi-jaszczurkami), jednak w Trzeciej Erze rozwiano plotki by argonianie mieli jakikolwiek związek z tą gadzią rasąThe Elder Scrolls: Arena Player's Guide. Galeria Argonianin (Skyrim).jpg|Argonianin z gry The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim Argonianka (Skyrim).jpg|Argonianka z gry The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim Dwóch Argonian (Skyrim).jpg|Argonianie z gry The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim Argonianin 2 (Skyrim).jpg|Argonianin z gry The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim Argonianin 3 (Skyrim).jpg|Argonianin z gry The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim Argonianie (Online).jpg|Argoniańscy żołnierze z gry The Elder Scrolls Online Argonianka (Online).jpg|Argonianka z gry The Elder Scrolls Online Argonianin (Morrowind).png|Argonianin w The Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind Nagi (Online).png|Plemię Naga-Kur z gry The Elder Scrolls Online Przypisy Zobacz też * Argonianin (Legends) * Argonian (Online) * Argonianin (Skyrim) * Argonianin (Oblivion) * Argonian (Shadowkey) * Argonian (Morrowind) * Argonian (Daggerfall) * Argonian (Arena) Nawigacja cs:Argoniáni de:Argonier en:Argonian es:Argoniano fr:Argonien it:Argoniani nl:Argonian ru:Аргонианин uk:Аргоніанин Kategoria:Lore: Zwierzokształtni